kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ep 1: Ring
Ring is the first episode of Hell Rider. Synopsis Teenager Ben Hernandez ends up in a fight with museum thieves, and finds a mysterious ring that transforms him into the Hell Rider. Summary Gunshots ricochet around a nighttime street near a museum warehouse. A 20-year-old boy ducks behind a pile of crates for shelter, clutching something in his right hand. His assailants yell at him in English and Spanish to come out and make things easier for himself. As they near his hiding place, he decides he'd rather die fighting and runs out, ducking behind a second crate just in time. A strange warmth fills his right arm, and he opens his clenched hand to see a golden ring resting in an ancient parchment, now pulsing with light. It flies out of his hand and grows, becoming a belt which fastens around his waist and envelops him in white light. His pursuers stop, dumbfounded, and an armored figure steps out from behind the crate... The morning before, Ben Hernandez visits his policeman father's grave, remembering the day ten years ago that he'd gotten the news that his father had been shot dead. The loss had slowly destroyed his mother, eventually sending her to a psychiatric ward. Realizing he's running late, Ben hurries to the college campus. Kenta Nishihori is waiting for Ben and a package he needs for a project. They've been friends since high school, and when Ben lost his parents, Kenta's family took him in. The two banter briefly before Kenta runs off to class. That done, Ben lingers on the grounds, thinking. He's in his third year of college and still doesn't know what he'll do afterwards. Late that afternoon, workers pack a truck full of museum artifacts, including a small box labeled "HANDLE WITH CAUTION." Not heeding the instructions, the men dump it with the rest. With another boring day of school over, Ben calls Kenta and finds out that once again, he's going to stay late at the lab. He heads home, taking a different route, and almost runs into a kid who comes out of nowhere. Braking, he sees that the boy is being chased by three much older thugs. He intercepts the boy and hides with him, and the three lose interest and leave. That evening, the same three thugs intercept the museum truck, ordering the driver to get out at gunpoint. He refuses, and is shot through the head. Passing by, Ben notices the dead body. Filled with rage, he charges on his motorcycle, but the thugs get out of the way. He swerves and falls into the back of the truck, bruising his shoulder and knocking the little box open. Inside it is a parchment and a gold ring with a black stone in the center. Thinking fast, Ben throws his helmet to distract the thugs and bolts. They open fire, and he takes shelter. Deciding he'd rather die standing, Ben bolts, and notices the ring glowing hot as he ducks behind a second crate. It transforms into a belt and wraps around his waist, enveloping him in light. He henshins into the Hell Rider and steps out to face his now-bewildered pursuers. His armor absorbs their bullets, and when they resort to fisticuffs, he beats them all limp. With the fight over, the suit burns away, leaving Ben bewildered and scared at what he's just done. Unthinking, he grabs the parchment and ring, gets his motorcycle and runs for it. Category:Hell Rider Category:Episodes